


Our Way to Capernaum.

by mtszkrv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Romance, socially awkward kittens, they having trouble understanding each other, victor is leaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: Виктор уходит. Юри учится просто жить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Виктор вернется, но вернется не сразу. Много деталей, много рефлексии, комплексов, странных привычек и прочего дерьма, идущего из детства. Внимание, много отсылок к каким-то песням и впечатлениям, все родное, авторское и со своими тараканами. Старался писать так детально и так верибельно, как только могу.

Виктор уходит в Барселоне.  
Виктор уходит, не забрав с собой почти ничего – только пса, кольцо на руке и маленькую наплечную сумку с ноутбуком. Виктор уходит, не оставив почти ничего – все его вещи, наверное, так и лежат в коробках, наполовину распакованные Виктором, но не тронутые его семьей. Виктор уходит сразу после серебра, и Юри той ночью лежит в кровати, мрачно уставившись в потолок. Что, неужели, раз не золото, то не нужен? Можно бросать?  
Юрка сочувственно смотрит на него, Яков в память о Москве, видимо, хлопает по спине отеческим жестом и все это было бы приятно, будь Виктор рядом, чтобы разделить его радость. Но Виктора нет, есть только его наушники, так и не распутанные, зубная щетка, расческа на тумбочке и вещи. Многовато вещей как для поездки на ФГП, но Юри рад этой привычке Виктора, и еще две ночи после награждения, пока все празднуют или горько заливают поражение, Юри засыпает весь в слезах, уткнувшись в рубашки Виктора и пытаясь поймать его запах.  
На третий день пора уезжать, и это поднимает Юри с кровати – он собирает вещи, даже не пытаясь разобраться, что кому принадлежит, в сумки, собирает из номера все мелочи, а потом долго стоит перед зеркалом. Доигрался? Тренера ему звездного захотелось, поверил, что Бог, существующий практически в каждом слове Виктора, действительно существует, перестал ждать удара в спину, а очнулся уже на животе, пока из его разрезанных на отдельные лоскуты крыльев, подаренных Виктором, медленно вытекала вся кровь, и вся жизнь вытекала вместе с ней.  
В аэропорту пришлось пересечься с Юркой и российской сборной, с которыми Юри вместе летел до Франкфурта. Слава Богу («Боже, да избавься ты от этого, нет никакого Бога, ушел вместе с Виктором»), места у них в разных частях самолета, и они видят друг друга только на паспортном контроле, волей случая оказавшись там друг за другом. Уже собираясь уйти, может, заскочить перед посадкой на следующий рейс в Duty Free за несправедливо дорогой бутылкой алкоголя, Юри едва не спотыкается о Плисецкого и его чемодан в тигровую расцветку. От этого хочется то ли смеется, то ли плакать – сразу вспоминается Хасецу, где этот чемодан был куплен, и Юри судорожно моргает несколько десятков раз, чтобы согнать скопившиеся в уголках глаз слезы. Юрка передергивает плечами, и аккуратно кладет свою руку поверх руки Юри. Прочищает горло и говорит: Ты, это, не серчай на Витю, пожалуйста. Он такой. И себя не вини, тут ничьей вины нет.  
А, затем, будто устыдившись собственного порыва, прячется за Яковом и снова надевает эту маску Русского Панка. Яков на прощание кивает ему, как старому другу, и Юри уходит в зал ожидания с тяжелым сердцем, с ощущением, будто эти люди могли бы стать ему хорошими друзьями – но не стали и уже никогда не станут. Без Виктора точно не станут.  
Огромный ком встает в горле, и Юри поспешно поворачивается спиной к людям, сидящим в зале ожидания – и смотрит на взлетающие самолеты, и это так спокойно, правильно...

Юри возвращается в Хасецу с серебром и ему этого, в принципе, достаточно. Он пережил за этот год столько хороших вещей (и плохих, Юри, признайся хотя бы самому себе), что было просто приятно оставить этот год приятным воспоминанием в черепной коробке, спрятать его, как образ фигуриста Виктора Никифирова, собранный по отдельным фразам из разных интервью, и только иногда его доставать – подсмотреть, как могла бы сложиться та его жизнь, если бы они с Виктором продолжили работать вместе. Боль от его ухода тускнеет, больше нет тупых ударов по затылку, когда Юри вдруг просыпается посреди ночи в гостиничном номере и ему хочется бежать к Юрке, к Якову, да хоть к Гоше Поповичу и скулить под их дверью, скрестись и просить хоть какую-то информацию о Викторе. Осталась только ноющая тупая боль под ребрами, постоянная, верная, как старый пес, светлая грусть, но такая пронизывающая. Тоска, как любил говорить Виктор. Тянущая тоска, от которой только на стены лезть. Юри тогда посмеялся над тем, что у русских, кажется, в крови создавать себе проблемы просто ради того, чтобы потом пытаться их разгрести.  
Так вот какая ты, загадочная русская душа, - нервно смеется Юри сам для себя, и пытается собрать себя по частицам. Бегает по утрам до храма, мимо той самой набережной, где все еще можно встретить того самого рыбака (и Юри прикидывается глухим, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы доброго старика о том, куда же делся его спутник), потом весь день гоняет себя в студии у Минако, а, ближе к вечеру, забрав у Юко ключи от Дворца, ездит туда и катается пол ночи. Катается так, будто у него вынули душу (не мелочись, Юри, Виктор ведь и был твоей душой), катается так, будто у него ничего другого в жизни не осталось – и всю свою любовь, предназначенную Виктору, светлую, такую большую, что Юри, того гляди, взорвется от невозможности чувствовать одновременно так много разного, Юри тоже отдает льду, и лёд принимает её, как величайший дар, лёд принимает её с благодарностью и ценит, как никогда не принимал и не ценил тот, кому она была предназначена.

В середине весны Юри волей случая оказывается в Токио, и его как из ведра окатывает пониманием. Весна пришла. Все, Юри, докатался. Сидарезакура цветет, а ты даже не заметил, даже не поздравил родных с праздником. Крыша совсем поехала, как говорил Виктор, кукушечкой о темечко стукнулся. Токио дышит выхлопными газами и его, провинциального мальчишку, несмотря на его двадцать с лишним лет, все так же захватывают эти огромные многоэтажки и небольшие хрупкие храмы. Ему кажется, что Токио рад его видеть, город ластится к нему, как кошка, которую ты давно не видел, и Юри наконец-то рад. Тянущая тоска в груди потихоньку отпускает, и Юри дышит этим чудесным воздухом, в воздухе пахнет цветущей сакурой, в воздухе пахнет весной и Юри тянется к этому аромату, как пчела к только раскрытому цветку, чтобы побыстрее успеть. Юри задерживается в городе на неделю, и его затягивает в ритм Токио, и он живет вместе с ним, дышит вместе с ним и даже, кажется, может опустить руку и почувствовать пульс, с которым крохотное механическое сердечко Токио упрямо гонит машины по своих дорогам, как по тонким артериям.  
Это спокойствие, долгожданное спокойствие – Юри наслаждается им, словно ребенок, которому только вырезали гланды, и он вот-вот пойдет с мамой в парк развлечений и будет там есть столько мороженого, сколько захочет – и ничего ему за это не будет. Юри просыпается посреди ночи от дурацкого чувства отпустившей пружины в животе, резко втягивает воздух в легкие – еще никогда машинизированный воздух промышленного центра не казался ему таким желанным, таким сладким...  
Юри смелеет настолько, что даже открывает новостные ресурсы и листает фотографии с Кубка, где он был таким красивым – смотрит на фотографии по пять минут и не может поверить, что его лицо вообще способно передать такие эмоции, что его тело способно поделиться стольким без единого произнесенного слова! Он смотрит на Юрку Плисецкого и его сердце переполняется нежностью, настолько он красивый. Он специально не смотрит на Виктора. Не смотрит, Юри, черт возьми, кому сказал! Он смотрит на Георгия с лицом, полным трагизма, на Милу, улыбчивую Милу с веснушками, на хмурого Якова, в глазах которого блестит гордость за всех – и за него тоже, Юри знает. Юри смотрит на всех, кроме того единственного, на кого ему хочется смотреть больше всего. Смотреть всегда.

 

 

Девчушка, написавшая ему музыку для произвольной, приезжает к Пхичиту в гости, и Пхичит зовет его в скайп. Юри смотрит на себя в маленьком окошке в углу экрана и ему почти не хочется плакать – вырвался таки, отбился, пусть и с кровью, не утонул. Пока Пхичит рассказывает о своей короткой программе, Юри молчит – ему кажется, что он слышит звук вращающихся шестеренок в своей голове. Виктор ушел и забрал с собой любовь Юри к катанию, забрал желание кататься не для себя в уютной тишине Ледового Дворца. Или, по крайней мере, Юри так казалось. Но после Токио, после слов Пхичита в Юри будто что-то просыпается, бьется пленной птицей о ребра, рвется на каток прямо сейчас – ну же, вот, почти готовая программа. 

Юри сохраняет в контактах скайпа Эмили (надо же, Юри, она тебя долбаную музыку написала, а ты даже её имени не спросил, молодчина) и скомканно прощается с Пхичитом. Жажда гонит его в поясницу, как недовольная волчица, прикормившая чужого ребенка, и Юри идет на лёд. Он всегда приходит на лёд, когда ему грустно или плохо, или, напротив, радостно – он любит лёд, делится с ним всем, что у него есть. Программа вырисовывается сама. Он пока еще не знает музыку, но он знает картину, он знает, что именно он хочет показать. Осталось только придумать, как. Вот он, маленький и восторженный, находит свою любовь, свою страсть, свой пресловутый Эрос, но этот же Эрос бросает его, дает ему под дых, выбивает всю жизнь из него – соблазни меня, Юри, давай. Юри прыгает флип и недокручивает. Молодец, Такахаси недоделанный, допрыгался. Финал, баста, где ты возьмешь силу на прыжки, где ты возьмешь высоту, а? На одних дорожках не выкрутишься, упорства тебе, конечно, не доставать, но даже элементы Никифорова тебя не спасут, Юри, одумайся. 

Юри садится на лёд, стараясь игнорировать тянущую боль в лодыжке. Допрыгался, Дайсукэ номер два, молодец, а теперь освободи лёд для других.  
Фоново Юри слышит хлопки и медленно оборачивается. Ну да, близняшки. И где-то здесь, наверное, бродят Юко или Такеши, но им, слава Богу, хватает такта не вмешиваться. Близняшкам – еще нет, они маленькие да удаленькие, как говорил Виктор.  
\- Тебе не холодно так сидеть?  
Луп (или Лутц, никогда не умел их различать) подкатывается к нему на своих маленьких, по-детскому пухлых ножках, обутых в цветастые арендованные коньки. Юко знает, насколько это сложно, поэтому пока не пускает близняшек на «Большой Лёд», но они упорные, Юри знает, они прорвутся.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Аксель, аккуратно взяв его за плечо. Так не принято, но разве скажешь детям, что Виктор так делал потому, что он русский и потому, что ему вообще никто не указ, а не из глубокого уважения или еще чего-то? По крайней мере, Юри говорит так себе.  
\- Думаю.  
\- А можно подумать с тобой? 

Откуда-то из задних подсобных помещений выходит Юко, румяная как никогда. У них с Такеши скоро годовщина, и Юри действительно рад этому, но Юко – лишь еще одно напоминание о том, сколько щансов он упустил в своей жизни. То есть, да, она хороший, действительно хороший друг, но Юри не может не спрашивать себя А что если? Манеру постоянно азадвать себе риторические вопросы ему тоже привил Виктор. Юри не привык так делать: раньше все либо зависело от него, либо не зависело вообще ни от кого; Юри послушно рвался к победе, но, видимо, этого было недостаточно. А что если? А что, если бы он выбрал волейбол? Или хоккей, тоже ведь лёд. Тогда бы он не встретил Виктора. А что если? Ничего. И иже с ним  
.  
Юри аккуратно усаживается в первом ряду, сразу за бортиком, стараясь не тревожить лодыжку и смотрит, как катаются близняшки. Они еще маленькие и могут, по сути, только ласточку да один оборот, но Юри сидит и смотрит на них, и дорожки шагов у них короткие, неумелые, но в них что-то есть, какая-то скрытая красота. 

Когда Юко забирает близняшек со льда и сдает на руки Такеши, у Юри в голове уже есть программа. Казалось, он всегда знал, что ему надо, мелодия крутилась на фоне, он просто не мог её поймать – а сейчас словил, и почти продумал все элементы. Хрен леопард себе расположение пятен сменит, Юри, тебе нужно было просто слушать – и услышать – себя. Он возьмет эту музыку на произвольную программу, выдавит из себя все то, что не давало ему дышать последние полгода. Времени мало, катастрофически мало. С другой стороны, в прошлом году он уже пахал, как проклятый и ничего, выкрутился. А после серебра ему даже национальные отборочные не нужны, тут все проще, сразу как отжеребят. 

Любовь никогда не умирает, да? Вытащи свою любовь на лёд, на тягаче, если понадобиться, в спрятанном безразмерном чемодане, чтобы она до поры до времени не знала, как ты собираешься обнажить её на публику. Красота? Скрытая красота, та самая, что Виктор выростил в тебе и выбросил на лёд, Эрос, обманкой вытащенный наружу. Покажи, что в тебе осталось, Юри, тебе же не привыкать ходить обнаженным, у тебя же все на морде написано и душа нараспашку.  
Он собирается брать ритмом и техничностью, тем, чего от него не ждали. Но Эроса от него ведь тоже не ждали. Ну и что, что Виктор катализировал, поймал в ловушку, запустил побочную реакцию, главное ведь извлечь что-то из этого? Юри знает, что ему придется пахать, но он готов, он готов как никогда.  
Юко удрученно качает головой: «Юри, ты уверен?», Челестино хочет убрать комбинацию прыжков во второй трети и поставить туда дорожку: «Ты не потянешь. Играй на своих сильных сторонах», Юри бесится как не в себя, ему нужно что-то лучше, чем в прошлом году, сильнее! Ему не нужен Виктор, ему нужно то, что он может сделать сам, без поддержки с высоты пяти золотых медалей и без пинков от Челестино, который, может и прав, только Юри нужно не это.  
Он все еще не знает, какой у него будет короткая программа; они с Эмили просиживают ночами в скайпе и она включает ему разные фрагменты, но ничто из этого не подходит. Его короткая должна бить наотмашь, выезжая на голом артистизме, ритмике, должна шокировать, чтобы хотелось закрыть глаза и отвернуться, но не получалось. Смотри на меня, Виктор, смотри. Не смей отводить глаза. 

Что-то в Юри настойчиво режется, прорезается, словно первый весенний цветок, но у него нет времени от слова «совсем», поэтому Юри как сумасшедший бегает в храм по утрам, потом целыми днями пашет на льду, а ночью они с Минако работают в студии. Ему нужна пластика – больше, чем когда-либо, ему нужна гибкость, кошачья грация, ему нужна высота в прыжках и опасная сила, и если задатки всего этого у него, в принципе, есть, то высоту ему брать неоткуда – поэтому Минако засыпает песок в мешочки, укрепляя их у него на ногах, и говорит прыгать, делать па, названия которых Юри так и не смог запомнить, танцевать. Юри танцует так, будто от этого зависит все – через две недели тяжесть песка кажется естесственной, он привыкает к ней – и прыгает. 

Когда они были в Пекине, Виктор рассказывал про Крылова и его басни; Юри тогда никак не мог понять, в чем смысл этих маленьких историй, о чем и сказал Виктору. Виктор обиделся, а через два дня пришел с повинной, мириться, лежал у него на коленях и читал хокку Басё, и это, наверное, и стало первым тревожным звоночком – Юри тогда чувствовал себя, как дома. Боль от этих воспоминаний заглушилась временем, но текст басни Юри почему-то запомнился.  
«И кому же в ум придет на желудок петь голодный?» так странно перекликалось с привычкой Виктора кричать «Вкусно!» на любой восточный гастрономический изыск, и пускало по внутренностям Юри такую теплую волну, как залпом выпитый бокал глинтвейна, опаливший гортань.  
Юри ловил воспоминания, всплывавшие в памяти, как отдельные паззлы, и собирал из них целую картинку – ту, на которой собирался строить свою короткую программу. Наверное, было не очень правильным – светить их недоотношения, а затем разрыв таким образом, но Виктор первым нарушил эту приватность, и Юри просто, до банальности по-детски, хотелось иметь возможность использовать оправдания вроде «Он первый начал» и «Я не виноват». Детский сад, вторая группа, черт возьми. 

 

Через какое-то время Минако разрешает ему избавиться от грузиков на ногах, но Юри за это время настолько к ним привык, что даже не вспоминает об их наличии на тренировках. Когда он снимает их, ему кажется, будто он способен на все. Будто он способен летать. Не как ведьмы в ступах или странный русский старикашка Хотя-Бы*, больше того. Он летит, как настоящая птица или как Икар с крыльями, вот еще один взмах и он увидит солнце вблизи. И оно обязательно обожжет ему веки, иначе просто не бывает, за чудеса всегда нужно расплачиваться, Юри знает.

Прыжки без грузиков получаются более высокими, будто Юри разом полегчал на несколько килограмм, будто наконец научился понимать свое тело лучше – вот здесь, где тулуп, нужно раскрутить чуть сильнее, а с флипом – добавить силы в ноги. Близняшки снимают его на видео и это чуть ли не первый раз, когда Юри пересматривает собственное выступление – и ему нравится. То есть, да, конечно, и Челестино, и Виктор, будучи его тренерами, не один раз заставляли его пересматривать свои выступления, выискивать специально, где он налажал, где мог сделать лучше, но этот человек на экране всегда воспринимался кем-то другим. В этот же раз программа была полностью построена под Юри, придумана и отточена до мельчайших деталей самим Юри, и он катал её как последнюю, такую, которую фигуристы делают обычно под конец карьеры – вот он, я и моя воля, вы, ублюдки, столько лет делили со мной лёд, но словить меня настоящего никто не смог. Смотрите и завидуйте, я ухожу непобежденным.

\- Она мне нравится, черт возьми! Да я впервые в жизни в восторге и от программы, и от того, как она у меня выходит. Она моя. Просто, понимаешь, это самонадеянно, нет? Я будто обвиняю их в предательстве, будто они виноваты в том, что я весь позапрошлый сезон лажал, а потом еще раз лажал и еще раз.  
\- Юри, сделай глубокий вдох. Смотри на это иначе – ты возвращаешься. Ты как долбаный феникс, заново рожденный из каждого сделанного тобой промаха. Просто покажи им, что ты все переосмыслил, что у тебя теперь другие программы и другие цели.

Юко была права. Юко всегда знала его лучше, чем он сам. Видит Бог, если бы не Такеши, они бы с Юко, наверное, поженились бы и жили бы спокойно, может, преподавали бы в Ледовом Дворце. Но нет. У Юко был Такеши и близняшки, а у Юри был Виктор и разбитое сердце. Только Виктора больше не было.  
Разговаривать с Юко всегда помогало Юри. У него в жизни было две константы: родные и лёд, но лёд не мог с ним говорить. Юко могла. Юко будто забирала у него все тревоги, и все вдруг, будто в кинотеатре, становилось хорошего качества, да так, что аж глаза резало, становилось кристально ясным. У Юри есть программа, значит, Юри её откатает.

В понедельник ему наконец написала Эмили. У неё были какие-то экзамены, поэтому Юри временно отложил работу над короткой программой, сосредоточившись полностью на произвольной. Но теперь, когда она освободилась, они могли наконец-то начать работать над музыкой, а не просто перебирать кусочки. Они долго перебирали классику, но так и не нашли ничего. Рахманинов с Чайковским были беспроигрышным вариантом, впихивались под почти любую тему, но именно своей универсальностью они и не подходили Юри. Ему нужно было что-то такое, что он мог бы выкрутить наизнанку, сделать ритмичным из отвратного слуху, танцевальным, показать и себя, и музыку с той стороны, которую от него не ожидали бы. За красивыми речами всегда спрятан яд, за красивой программой Юри прятал боль.

Циммер всплыл неожиданно. Кажется, Эмили в тот момент просто была не одна в комнате, а её сосед пересматривал «Пиратов Карибского моря» или что-то такое, Юри уже не помнит, как они пришли к этой идее. Но она была идеальной! Подходила под то, что Юри хотел показать. Кое-где была слишком медленной, Юри бы просто выпал из ритма со своими вращениями и прыжками, но начало и конец подходили идеально – он, на середине арены, начало и конец с надрывом, мол, посмотрите на мою боль, эксгибиционисты чертовы! Вот она, подавитесь. Эмили сказала, что её хороший друг сможет подрезать и кое-где ускорить ритм, и на этом они попрощались, а Юри, счастливый, лег спать. И впервые с Барселоны он чувствовал себя так, будто сможет справиться без Виктора. Конечно, будет больно, но он выкарабкается, он переживет.

За многочисленными тренировками Юри не заметил, как подкрался июль. Будто тот подстерегал за порогом, шурша листьями деревьев и ударяя в фестивальные барабаны. Подошел незаметно, ударил по голове, оглушил – выбил Юри из жизни на целую неделю, в течении которой Юри гулял с Марико по пляжу и они вспоминали Викчана, а потом тренировался, тренировался и еще раз тренировался, но это было легко, он будто даже не замечал усталости, не чувствовал отбитых ног и, каждый раз, когда Мари по вечерам заглядывала к нему в комнату и перевязывала ему ноги, он удивлялся вместе с ней. Казалось бы, откуда взяться этим ушибам и синякам, если боли нет? Впервые в жизни Юри чувствовал фигурное катание своим, не принадлежащим Виктору комнатой, в которую он заглянул, подсмотрел, как Христово таинство, нет, фигурное катание и лёд Хасецу принадлежал Юри, и Юри собирался взять золото в этом году. Для себя. Не потому, что кто-то сказал ему «Соблазни меня» или «Не может быть в старшей лиге двух Юриев», а потому что ему захотелось, до одури, взять свое золото – ощутить гладкие бока медали своими руками, а потом бросить её с моста. Или сделать алтарь. Или швырнуть в лицо Виктору и журналистам, и соперникам, чтобы знали, что он – тот, с кем стоит считаться, и на вершине он не из-за «прихоти» Виктора, решившего натренировать свою игрушку, а потому что сам так захотел, и сам всего этого добился. Через огонь, воду и медные трубы, да?

По итогам жеребьевки, Юри попадает в Штаты. Отдельно с Юркой они пересекутся на следующем этапе, а с Виктором, по всей видимости, уже в финале, в Москве. Юри принимает эту новость со спокойным достоинством. Отпустило наконец, пружина больше не сдавливает что-то за ребрами, разошлась и дышать наконец дала спокойно.

В Штатах Юри встречается с Крисом, который кажется ему особенно уставшим. С небольшой бородой и серьезными глазами, он и в 25 выглядел старше Виктора, а сейчас, спустя два года, и подавно. После короткой программы они выпивают вместе по бокалу вина и Крис признается, что подумывает уйти: "Любовь прошла, завяли помидоры, а дома, в Швейцарии, у него есть секция, куда он уже успел устроиться преподавать. Сложно гнаться за идеалом, говорит Крис, я устал, я согласен остепениться и осесть. Жажда, гнавшая меня взашей за медалями, за одобрением, за вниманием света рамп наконец, прошла, отпустила, как затяжная мигрень. Это нездорово, знаешь, зрелому мужику гонять по льду в обтягивающих лосинах, когда скоро тридцатник". Крис любит лёд, но в нем больше нет этого ужасного и очень яростного «я», которому никогда не хватает выигранного золота, ему нужно больше и больше, и ты гонишься за ним ради этого «я», кладешь на алтарь очередного Гран При все, начиная от здоровья и заканчивая душевным спокойствием. Крис желает Юри удачи.

А на следующий день Крис катает свою произвольную как в последний раз. Хотя, почему как? Он не ездит по льду, он прорывается сквозь него, он выгрызает вместе с ледяной крошкой свою свободу быть счастливым, быть свободным. Лёд – бог, и Крис пытается откупиться от рабства, в которое попал еще ребенком.  
Юри берет второе место, и ему этого достаточно. В произвольной он дважды недокрутил обороты прыжка, а один раз вообще чуть не упал, задев лёд рукой, поэтому второе место – это хорошо. Хорошо все, что дает ему возможность пройти дальше.

Но то, что дальше – это потом, а сейчас он стоит на пьедестале, и журналистские фотокамеры вспыхивают прямо ему в лицо, а еще его мутит от обилия цветочных запахов, поэтому он старается убежать от людей подальше, спрятаться в туалете, как тогда, когда мать рассказала ему о смерти любимого пса. Только в этот раз все иначе, в этот раз он выиграл. И в этот раз он едет на следующий этап и едет он туда за победой.

* - тут Юри имеет в виду Хоттабыча. 

 

Следующий этап проходит во Франции и Юри едет туда с немного смешливым настроем, наслушавшись про Парижский синдром, ударявший почему-то исключительно по его соотечественникам. Ему, привыкшему к разъездам, такое не грозит, но даже его выбивает из колеи неприветливость местных жителей.  
После Штатов он не успел особенно отработать программу, только выполнял некоторые упражнения, чтобы держаться на льду крепче и не упасть, даже не пошатнуться на четверных элементах.

За день до соревнований по телику крутят записи предыдущих выступлений каждого фигуриста, принимающего участие в этом этапе, и Юри с трепетом и, можно уже признаться, немного гордостью смотрит на то, насколько, по сравнению с прошлым сезоном, устойчивее, стабильнее стали его выступления, прыжки – выше и увереннее, а вращения – быстрее и мелодичнее. Нет предела совершенству, конечно, Юри помнит об этом, но он никогда и не рвался быть совершенством. Он считал совершенством Виктора и гнался за ним, пытаясь соответствовать, когда все, что нужно было ему для относительного профессионального удовлетворения – просто встать на лёд, успокоиться и вспомнить, почему он пришел в фигурное катание, а почему остался. В Хасецу было полно других вариантов для занятия досуга маленького ребенка, но Юри выбрал лёд – и лёд каждый день отдавал ему всю ту любовь, что Юри дарил ему за все прошедшие годы. Юри казалось, что сейчас, не имея выхода, любовь стала основной составляющей его тела, она была повсюду – казалось, даже текла по венам вместо крови, её хотелось выкашлять, выблевать, свести уровень к норме, поделиться ею с кем-то в конечном счете! Но тот, с кем делиться хотелось, ушел, а других, кроме льда, у Юри не было.  
Франция, если честно, никогда не нравилась Юри. Ему не нравилась грубость людей, ему не нравилась погода, ему не нравились шаблонные блюда и подражательство французов; единственные радости, сделанные французами, - вино и сыр – были недоступны Юри: первое он старался вообще не пить во время сезона, особенно после Сочи, а второе просто не любил. Франция отвечала Юри взаимностью и, несмотря на город, в котором проходил этап, погода всегда была ужасной, а люди – еще хуже. В отеле обязательно случался какой-то форс-мажор, который ленивые работники отеля не могли решить за несколько часов, будь даже проблема пустяковой. 

Поэтому, в принципе, не было ничего удивительного, что свободное время перед началом этапа Юри решил провести на улицах. Он почти ничего не знал в Париже, но решил просто взять туристический буклет на ресепшене и отправиться на прогулку по центру. Неудивительно, что он заблудился – французский никогда не вызывал желания им овладеть, а его английский с прорезавшимся от волнения акцентом местные жители, у которых он спрашивал дорогу, не понимали. Или делали вид, что не понимали и вместо четких указаний махали рукой в неизвестно каком направлении и торопились уйти.

Юри уже почти отчаивается и мысленно готовится к попыткам объясниться с работником справочного бюро, который даже издалека не привлекает Юри своим обрюзгшим выражением лица и закрытым окошком, но вовремя замечает мелькнувшую в конце улицы куртку российской сборной. В тот момент он даже не задумывается, что Виктора не должно быть на этом этапе и что волосы у того человека, хоть и светлые, но другого оттенка – он просто бросается следом, потому что... А хрен знает, почему. То ли перспектива потеряться в Париже его не прельщает, а человек в куртке сборной точно приведет его либо к отелю, либо к Ледовому Дворцу, то ли незакрытые гештальты маячат агрессивным неоновым огнем на фоне и Юри нужно хотя бы поговорить, посмотреть в глаза Виктору, спросить целое множество вещей.

Человеком в куртке оказывается Юра Плисецкий и Юри уже было, малодушно струсив, решает, что как-нибудь обойдется, Юрка замечает его. Прищуривает глаз, будто в сыщика какого играет и кивает едва заметно (если бы Юри не присматривался сейчас – не заметил бы).  
— Потерялся? – спрашивает Юрка, плотнее запахивая куртку. Под ней только леопардовая худи и Юри аж содрогается от одной мысли, насколько Юрке, наверное холодно.  
— Эм... да, потерялся. Тебе не холодно, Юрио? – Юрка на секунду кривит лицо, будто лимона сожрал, а потом черты его разглаживаются и он сам себе кивает.  
— Бесполезно просить тебя перестать так меня называть, да? – обреченно уточняет и, передернув плечами, отворачивается и идет вверх по вымощенной брусчаткой улице. – Эй, чего застыл? Пошли. Тебе же в отель?

Юри спохватывается и быстро идет за Юркой, стараясь попасть в ритм и ширину его шагов. Подрос, заматерел, как волк-альбинос. Волосы чуть посветлели на концах, особенно ясно видно в отсутствии солнца, когда макушка Юры выглядит как нимб, окруженный серыми зданиями какого-то парижского переулка.

— Как тебе Париж? – стараясь заполнить неловкую паузу, проговаривает Юри.  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно обрывать контакты с нами из-за Виктора? То есть, я понимаю, тебе может быть неудобно и вообще, но мы, ладно, почти все из нас уже привыкли к тебе, - Юрка резко останавливается, немного бледнеет и поворачивает голову к Юри, – ты нам нравишься, мы к тебе привыкли. Блин, в голове это звучало намного лучше. - Юри что-то невразумительно мычит в ответ. — Слушай, я знаю, что не был к тебе дружелюбен или хотя бы доброжелателен. Но, блин, у всех свои тараканы, да? – Юрка нервно смеется. – Просто знай, что я, Мила, Гоша – мы рядом, если понадобимся. Даже Яков. Он не признается никогда в жизни, но ты ему понравился – и как человек, и как фигурист. Еще тогда, в Москве.

Юрка прокашливается, будто не привык так много говорить и продолжает:  
— Я что пытаюсь сказать. Не хочу лезть в ваше с Виктором дерьмо, сами разбирайтесь или нет – ваше дело, но у него вся голова в дерьме чемпионском, понимаешь? В таком, в котором и я бы застрял, если бы не выбили его из меня в прошлом сезоне, в том числе, и ты. Спасибо, кстати. - он кивает сам себе и снова начинает идти. Оборачивается на Юри, — Ну, чего застыл? Шевели ластами, кацудон, а то больше дедушкиными пирожками не поделюсь.

Что-то однозначно поменялось в нем, думает Юри. Помимо, очевидно, внезапно проклюнувшейся вежливости, он будто подрос – вытянулся на пяток сантиметров, наверное, загорел немного, глаза поумнели и подобрели – Юри знает, у Мари всегда такое же выражение в глазах, и пусть тот первый бросит в Юри камень, кто посмеет назвать его сестру мягкотелой или доброй. Эти метаморфозы идут Плисецкому, делают его каким-то очень взрослым, вдумчивым и, неожиданно, приятным в общении. Юри старается не думать о предложении Юрки – весь его запал высказать Виктору все в лицо разом сдулся, как воздушный шарик, лопнул. Но что-то в груди – тяжелое, висевшее над ним дамокловым мечом – отпускает резко, и по инерции Юри еще чувствует его фантомную дрожь над своей головой. Он и не думал, что невозможность общаться с другими русскими так тяготела над ним. Будто все русские в его жизни и контакты с ними разделились на «до Виктора» и «после».

Произвольную программу Юри катает с какой-то новой стороны. «Красота внутри» - страшное оружие и он, слабый, слепой котенок, будто прозревает после ухода Виктора, и учиться обращаться с этим оружием. «Соблазни меня» медленно трансформируется в «Покажи мне, какой ты красивый. Заставь меня пожалеть о том, что я тебя оставил» и Юри танцует свою программу так, будто разбивает колени в детстве – то, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее, его уход сделал Юри сильнее. «Поцелуй меня перед тем, как оставить» - выводит Юри коньками на льду, ищет в зале Виктора, но не находит; это – шоу одного актера, он сам оплатил аренду театра и все костюмы, и сценарий написал сам, в одиночестве сидя над осколками слова «навсегда», которое Виктор подарил ему вместе с тем кольцом, но золото, не освещенное светом рамп, выглядит тускло, а осколки слов, хранящих тишину в их номере, очень больно режут горло – и под конец выступления Юри и сам чуть не плачет.

Он берет золото, и это только его золото. Без Виктора. Оно получено без него, но посвящено ему – и Юри боится даже представить себе, что будет, когда они встретятся в финале.

 

Москва встречает Юри дождем.  
Москва встречает Юри как старого знакомого, приветливо обнимает его людьми на Красной площади и ослепляет вспышками фотокамер. Скажите, мистер Кацуки, каково это – выиграть золото? Скажите, мистер Кацуки, как вы чувствуете себя накануне встречи с мистером Никифоровым? Скажите, Кацуки, скажите.

Юри не хочет ничего говорить, он хочет бродить по Москве, глазея по сторонам, и, спрятавшись от всех, есть пирожки Юркиного деда.  
Московский лёд ничем не отличается от льда в Хасецу, кроме, разве что, рекламных вывесок на бортиках арены – у Юри даже в глазах рябит от всех этих Газпромов, Сбербанков и прочего. Юри еще ни разу не пересекался с Виктором и, если честно, ему бы хотелось запомнить Москву именно такой – без Виктора. 

Юра и Мила уговаривают его сходить с ними в театр и Юри ошеломлен интерьером. Настолько все в здании потрясающе, покрыто позолотой, слепящее, бархатное, настолько же люди выглядят фальшивыми – с натянутыми улыбками, но хмуростью, сохранившейся в лицах и очень грустными глазами. У Виктора тоже такие глаза; сколько бы ни было в них смешинок и ярких пятен веселья, где-то, задним маревом, мелькает грусть. Юри видит небо и море Хасецу в глазах Виктора, а в иные дни – небо Москвы и серую плитку мозаик в метро. Юри приезжает в Москву на несколько дней раньше, поддавшись уговорам Гоши, и, сколько бы Юри ни отпирался, ему приходится принять приглашение Гоши на время ФГП пожить в его московской квартире. Она тесная, но в ней весь Гоша – с подведенными черным глазами и смешливой привычкой поэтизировать все вокруг. Гоша устраивает Юри краткую экскурсию по Москве, и к ним присоединяется Юрка с Милой, а потом они встречаются в кафе с Яковом и Лилией (Юри никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что ему нужно называть их по имени). Когда за окном в тысячный раз мелькает чья-то белобрысая голова, Юри уже устает вздрагивать и отворачиваться от окна в попытке скрыть лицо. Он быстро прощается со всеми, пообещав написать им, и убегает куда подальше – и от неудобных вопросов, в том числе. Не то чтобы эти люди хоть раз проявили отсутствие такта и задавали бы ему неудобные вопросы, но страх от этого никуда не исчезает, даже после французской отповеди Плисецкого.

Мосты всегда привлекали Юри. Успокаивали по-своему.  
Когда он был маленьким, они с семьей несколько раз ездили на соседний остров на пикник. И из тех поездок Юри запомнил только ярко-красный подвесной мост, на который его не пускали, но он все равно сбегал туда. И смотрел на спокойную гладь воды, еще одну ипостась так любимого им льда, и это приносило ему такое спокойствие, какое не приносило ни одно молчаливое созерцание в Храме или на водопаде. Вода, в любом ее состоянии, была его стихией.  
В Москве много мостов («Но в Питере больше! Подожди, вот съездим с тобой в Питер, Юри...») и каждый из них по-своему красив. Но больше всего Юри нравится пешеходный, сделанный из стекла, как галерея, потому что Юри знает, насколько обманчивым может быть отражение, но это не отменяет его притягательности.

Когда он почти подходит к мосту ему вдруг приходит смс от Гоши: «Приходил Виктор, спрашивал о тебе. Извини, я спалился, что ты остановился у меня». Юри не знает, сколько времени у Виктора займет добраться до квартиры Гоши и, понимая, что бегать о Виктора бессмысленно, он решает никуда не сворачивать, а продолжить прогулку. Встретятся в квартире Гоши, так встретятся. Чему суждено быть, того не избежать. Но сейчас ему нужно проветрить голову и заглянуть в магазин, так как у Гоши в квартире не было ничего, кроме нескольких бутылок воды, гречневой крупы и кошачьих консерв. Кота в квартире не наблюдалось, так что Юри одолевали смутные подозрения о том, как на самом деле питается Попович. Хотелось оказать ему любезность, раз уж Юри бесплатно у него остается, и хоть нормальный ужин приготовить.

Уже в «Ашане», оплачивая покупки и стараясь разобраться с тем, сколько копеечек, которые на самом деле рубли, оставить на кассе, Юри заметил через несколько касс макушку Виктора. На этот раз, не просто белобрысую, похожую, а действительно его – с серебристыми, будто даже лунными, волосами. Они, в теории, должны были закончить примерно одновременно и был довольно велик шанс столкнуться в дверях, и, наверное, раз уж Юри хотел разобраться с Виктором, так и стоило сделать, но что-то в нем застопорилось, воспротивилось этой идее, поэтому Юри как можно быстрее забрал пакеты с провизией и выскочил на улицу, сразу же нырнув в подземный переход.

В метро Юри включает музыку для своей короткой программы и мысленно повторяет все элементы. Увлекшись этим делом, даже чуть было не пропускает собственную остановку, но вовремя замечает мелькнувшую на экране в поезде знакомую картинку и выскакивает из вагона до того, как противный механический голос предупредит об их закрытии. Юри настолько привыкает к Москве, что уже даже не тушуется при виде угрюмых лиц русских, он привыкает к мрачной доброжелательности и скрытой опеке, свойственной, кажется, всем русским. И ему, на удивление, очень нравится проводить время в компании Милы, Якова, Юрки и остальных, даже если Лилия и проезжается иногда по хромающей пластике или Юрка в очередной раз подкалывает насчет предрасположенности к полноте.

Юри любит готовить. У него никогда особенно нет на это время, поэтому хобби не успевает превратиться в рутину и надоесть. Он долго смотрит на выбранные им в магазине продукты, но в итоге решает остановиться на ма-ка-ро-нах с курицей, которые Гоша почему-то всегда называл «небесной рампой»*.  
Он включает «Красоту внутри», чтобы, не отвлекаясь от приготовления, повторить элементы произвольной и не оплошать во время выступления, поэтому едва не пропускает стук в дверь. Странно. У Гоши вроде бы есть свои ключи, да и не должен был он так рано вернуться. Но это вполне могла быть соседка с невыговариваемым для Юри именем и отчеством, поэтому она просила называть её просто Зиной. Или, исходя из характера этой самой соседки, милостиво позволяла эту поблажку исключительно Юри, потому как Гоша у неё ходил по стойке смирно и называл её не иначе как по имени отчеству.

Чего он не ожидал, так это Виктора.  
Виктора в пальто, расстегнутом на две верхние пуговицы, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и тяжелым дыханием, будто тот долго бежал. В волосах, и без того серебристых, виднелись снежинки и Юри с удивлением отметил, что рад этому факту. Ему все рассказывали про снежную зиму в России, а, когда он приехал, его встретил ветер и небольшие дожди.  
\- Там снег? – спросил Юри почему-то сиплым голосом, одновременно вытирая руки о полотенце, которое Юри успел схватить перед тем, как пойти открывать. Виктор не отвечает, только смотрит во все глаза, будто восьмое чудо света увидел или еще что. Тогда Юри отодвигается, чтобы тому было удобно проскользнуть внутрь. – Не мёрзни в парадной, проходи.

_________________________________________________  
* тут весьма бездарно обыгрывается «по-флотски», которое Юри услышал как float sky. 

 

Виктор отмирает, как отогревшись от ледяного сна. Юри немного скованно хихикает над проведенной аналогией и проходит в кухню, надеясь, что Виктор поймет сигнал идти за ним.  
\- Эм... у тебя планы на ужин с кем-то? – спрашивает Виктор. В середине вопроса его голос странно дрожит и Юри с каким-то злорадством отмечает, как резко Виктор моргает несколько раз подряд – то ли от подступивших слез (с чего бы?), то ли от снежинок на его ресницах, растаявших в тепле квартиры. Виктор какой-то совершенно иначе красивый. Не такой, каким Юри его помнит. Тот Виктор был смешливым клоуном, заполнял в комнате каждый свободный метр, шутил и дурачился, а у этого такой вид, будто он сомневается, имеет ли право находиться здесь, рядом с Юри. – Я узнал у Гоши, где ты остановился. Надеялся, что мы... нам есть о чем поговорить.

Юри чувствует дрожь, пробежавшую по позвоночнику. Ярость, медленно разливавшуюся в нем. Он совсем неконфликтный человек, видит Бог, но что-то в нем будто слетает с тормозов от Витиного «нам». Нет никаких «нас», Виктор, не было и не будет – хочется закричать Юри, чтобы прямо в лицо Никифорову, чтобы по самое больное, чтобы как оплеуха, но словами, потому что давать по лицу фигуристу прямо перед соревнованиями – непрофессионально, а Юри только-только научился жить без Виктора, и кто он вообще такой, чтобы рушить все его усилия? Виктор смотрит в пол, плечи ссутулены, щеки немного покрасневшие (Юри надеется, что от стыда, но это, скорее всего, от разницы температур в разных комнатах – он на время перенес обогреватель из гостиной и включил его на полную мощность).

Юри хочется ударить Виктора, аж кулаки свербят немного. Юри хочется накричать на него, а потом сидеть и слушать, что у него есть сказать в свое оправдание. Умом Юри понимает, что вряд ли воспримет серьезно хоть одно из них, но хочется хотя бы выслушать, понять, что в этой звездной голове творится, почему вначале подманил, приручил, вытащил из тысячи условностей и выбросил на лёд обнаженным – покажи мне Эрос, Юри – а потом ушел и ни тебе «здрасьте», ни «до свиданья».

Юри уже почти придумывает как начать разговор, но тут пищит таймер, который он поставил, чтобы не забыть проверить макароны, если вдруг увлечется программой и полезет пересматривать собственные расчеты.

\- Ну что, садись. Есть будешь? – спрашивает Юри, пододвигая Виктору колченогий табурет и сам усаживаясь на такой же. Разговор с позиции силы у них явно не выйдет, да и не любит Юри давить на людей. Виктор едва заметно кивает, а сам при этом все еще выглядит, как кот, которого отругали за то, что нассал в тапки и лишили вкусных кошачьих консерв. Юри вспоминает про Гошины консервы и смеется. Виктор, подумав, видимо, что смех касается его, обиженно вскидывает глаза, и Юри тонет в них. К черту летят все те месяцы упорной работы над собой, все разорванные плакаты и отставленные в дальнюю каморку вещи Виктора, сейчас Юри снова кажется, что, вот оно, они снова сидят в номере барселонского отеля, где Виктор плачет. Юри кажется, что он не уходил вообще, вот же он, совсем рядом – только протяни руку и коснись, более родной, чем когда-либо до этого. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, но Виктор ушел, бросил его. Удушливая волна ярости снова поднимается откуда-то снизу, давит горло и пережимает доступ воздуха в организм – Юри несколько раз открывает рот, порываясь что-то сказать, что-то спросить или оспорить, хотя бы вдохнуть, но ничего не получается и они просто сидят на кухне, разделив тишину на двоих.

Виктор ест эти несчастные «рампы неба» будто последний раз в жизни, едва не давится, и Юри, сам того не ожидая, ловит себя на мысли, как же умильно это выглядит. Ярость куда-то ушла, испарилась и теперь Юри чувствует себя пустым, будто из него разом вынули все эмоции, а обратно собрали не по инструкции. Хорошо еще, по частям не разваливается. Не хотелось ничего спрашивать, требовать – Юри просто нравилось вот так сидеть с Виктором и смотреть на то, как он ест. Вместо ярости пришла нежность, а вся «ситуация» будто отошла на задний план. Сейчас он был просто Юри, который увидел Виктора после долгой разлуки и все никак не мог на него насмотреться.

\- Вечно откладывать разговор не получится, не маленькие уже. – говорит Виктор, заправляя отросшую прядь волос за ухо. Юри сейчас согласен на все, что угодно, господи пожалуйста, просто чтобы тишина вернулась, потому что он уверен, что не захочет слышать ничего из того, что ему скажет Виктор. Вот бы они могли вечно молчать и не ругаться совсем. – Я хотел бы объясниться, но не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать и хочешь ли вообще.

\- П-почему? – Юри хочет спросить, почему Виктор ушел, зачем ушел, планировал ли это с самого начало, было ли кольцо тем, чем оно было по мнению Юри, почему Виктор так долго не выходил на контакт и еще множество вещей, но вместо этого из горла вырывается одно жалкое «П-почему?», произнесенное с надрывом, будто он снова шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, которого обманул более старший партнер, и он вот-вот расплачется. Юри никогда не любил давить на жалость. Он понимал, что весь его облик, начиная от фигуры заканчивая поведением, напрашивается на это, но содержание не всегда соответствует обложке.  
Юри судорожно моргает, пытаясь прогнать непрошенные и совершенно неподходящие ситуации слезы, но капля за каплей падают ему на брюки и расплываются мокрыми пятнышками. Виктор дергается было, пытаясь ухватить его за предплечье, успокоить, но потом отдергивает ладонь, как от горячего, сомневаясь в своем праве. Действительно, у Виктора нет никакого права прикасаться к нему, он отказался от всех прав в тот момент, когда закрыл за собой дверь барселонского номера, но рука Юри еще помнит прикосновения Виктора и он отчаянно хочет, чтобы его успокоили, сказали, мол, «не переживай, все наладится», даже если и это было бы наглой ложью.

Москва слезам не верит, но Юри почему-то хочется, чтобы Виктор поверил ему, чтобы понял, как больно ему было одному, как он прятался от навязчивых воспоминаний на катке и оттачивал программу до последних мельчайших деталей, только бы не приходить домой и не смотреть на отпечатки плакатов, которые висели в его комнате много лет подряд, а потом были неосторожно сорваны, скомканы, сброшены в кучу и забыты в углу, как его сердце было разбито вдребезги где-то в том номере, и ни одно кольцо, обнимавшее палец, не смогло бы собрать его воедино.

Виктор аккуратно обходит стол, стараясь не задеть ничего из кухонной утвари, присаживается перед Юри и прикладывает свои ладони к рукам Юри, а те – к мокрым щекам, и этот жест настолько «украден», будто подсмотрен из той, старой жизни, что у Юри перехватывает дыхание, и ему очень сильно хочется зажмуриться, чтобы можно было, как в детстве, когда они с Мари бегали наперегонки, а он падал и обдирал коленки, представить, что никакой боли в его теле нет, вот, смотрите, я цел-целехонек, только разбитые сердца не оставляют на теле синяков и это – самая главная проблема.

\- Юри! Юри, солнышко, душа моя, ну чего ты? Что такое? Не плачь, - Виктор прижимает холодные ладони к его щекам, будто в ласке, стирает дорожки слез, и Юри нужно бы возмутиться, потому что у Виктора нет никакого права вот так заявляться к нему (плевать, что это Гошина квартира) и выводить все его эмоции, спрятанные и успокоенные, на поверхность. Рушить хрупкий покой его души, с трудностями выторгованный у каждого общего воспоминания. Какое он вообще имеет право называть его этими словами так, будто не было никакой Барселоны? Юри хочется, чтобы ее не было, но одним желанием не обойдешься, и Барселона маячит на заднем фоне, слепит глаза и аккуратно толкает под поясницу, сотрясая все внутренности заполошной дрожью. – Все хорошо.

Юри хочет верить, что все действительно будет хорошо, но он уже взрослый мальчик и больше не верит в сказки, и, по-хорошему, ему бы встать, успокоиться да выгнать Виктора куда подальше, а потом помыть посуду и включить на ноутбуке очередной эпизод «Дирка Джентли», но вместо этого он просто склоняет голову на плечо Виктору и – в этот момент он ненавидит себя, ненавидит свою тупую привязанность к Виктору и ненавидит Виктора за то, что тот творит с ним – приобнимает его руками. Юри несколько раз икает, успокаиваясь, и Виктор встает, чтобы достать их холодильника бутылку воды.

\- С Гошана станется, у него всегда много воды, - отшучивается Виктор, откручивает крышку и протягивает бутылку Юри, за которую тот хватается с отчаянной решимостью утопающего и пьет, едва не разливая все содержимое на себя. Виктор смеется, отросшая челка падает ему на глаза, и Юри жизненно необходимо сказать Виктору, какой тот красивый сейчас, но он молчит. Слова царапают ему горло, у него так много! всего накопилось, и ему нужно рассказать Виктору о том, какая у него красивая программа и что придумал он ее для Виктора... Однако, как там Мила любит говорить? Поздно, батя, пить Боржоми, когда почки отказали. Поздно, Юри, ты опоздал. Ты ему не нужен, мальчишка, кому ты вообще такой сдался, будь ты трижды фигурист мирового уровня и просто лапочка? Все твои отношения всегда заканчивались так, почему ты вдруг решил, что с Виктором будет иначе?  
Потому что Виктор – особенный.


End file.
